


We'll Figure The Title Out

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Ferre, dom!enj, idontknowijustlovethemall, sub!R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: It's literally badly written porn, without any plot





	We'll Figure The Title Out

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice, I'm new at this

Combeferre and Enjolras had both lost their cool. He’d pushed them too far this time, and he was going to pay. 

Grantaire was a spoilt sub, and he knew it. He knew what buttons to press with his doms to get what he wanted. 

Today was a boring day for Grantaire. He had no commissions to finish, or any inspiration to paint. Both Enjolras and Combeferre were in lessons all day, so why not make their day? He slides off their bed and sets his camera on the phone up. One of his only rules was that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, but he can find a way around that. Grantaire takes a pillow from the bed and sets his phone to record. He starts to grind against the pillow, not holding back the moans. This was an extra special treat for them. He feels the familiar tight knot in his stomach and starts to go faster, spending himself over the pillow. He lets out a soft sigh, before winking at the camera and turning it off. 

Enjolras had forgotten to put his phone on silent and heard it go off immediately. It was the group chat for his boyfriends. He looks up at the professor, before clicking on it. A big mistake.

[Video: I miss you :(]  
Hope I didn’t disturb you sirs ;)- R

Enjolras’ mouth goes dry and his pants grow tighter. Fuck Grantaire. He was going to get it tonight. Enjolras palms his half-hard dick through his trousers. Thank god he was sat at the back.

Brat. -E 

Combeferre hadn’t forgotten to turn his phone off, but he was out of class early and on his way back to their shared apartment when he’d got the message. He stopped in one of the back alleys, watching the video. 

Dirty slut -C   
You love me really- R

Combeferre scoffed at the message. Of course, he loved Grantaire, he was the centre of his world. Just sometimes he tested his patience and he needed to be put back in his place and that was his and Enjolras’ job to do that. Enjolras should have a break now and Combeferre rang him. 

“Hello,” Enjolras says. Combeferre could already hear the frown.  
“Hi,” He replies, before swallowing, “We need to sort him out.”   
“I know, any ideas?” Enjolras asks. Thousands of ideas were running through his head, but Combeferre knew what made Grantaire safeword and what made him beg more than anyone else, so Enjolras left it up to him.   
After a lengthy discussion of what to do with Grantaire, they finally settled on a plan. They said their goodbye’s and Combeferre went back to their apartment. 

Grantaire was waiting for him. He knew their schedules and knew that Ferre was on his way home, or about to set off at least. As soon as the door opens, Grantaire was there, lips pressed against Combeferre’s. It took all his strength to push Grantaire away, leaving his boy pouting.   
“Bedroom. Clothes off and get on your knees. No touching.” He says, pressing a soft kiss against Grantaire’s forehead. He texts Enjolras, letting him know to come back whenever, before walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water and a washcloth ready. 

Grantaire had walked into the room, swaying his hips gently. He’d removed his clothes and folded them neatly. His eyes were focused on the floor, as he knelt up, waiting for Combeferre. He takes a deep breath as the familiar footsteps came up to him. The footsteps stopped as his head was pulled up by his hair. His green eyes met the familiar brown.   
“What’s your safeword?” Combeferre asks, offering the hint of a smile.   
“Red,” Grantaire replies softly.  
“Good boy. Do you want to know what’s going to happen to you?” Combeferre asks, letting go of his hair.  
“Yes, please sir.” He says, watching Combeferre circle around him.   
“Well, while we wait for Enjolras, I’m going to open you up slowly. When he gets here, you’re going to be spanked,” He says, watching Grantaire slowly for any sign of discomfort, “Then we’re going to tie you up and fuck you. You’re not allowed to come tonight unless you’re especially good for us.”   
Grantaire lets a small sound come out from the back of his throat, before swallowing. Combeferre lets it slide this time. Tonight was going to be fun.  
“Up on the bed.” He says. Grantaire obliges and lets himself lie as flat as he could. “Good boy.” Combeferre trails a hand down the back of Grantaire’s spine and grabs the lube from the cupboard. He applies it liberally to his hands, before teasing Grantaire’s hole. Grantaire shifts his hips slightly, silently asking for more, and is rewarded with a sharp smack to his hip. 

“Behave.” A voice from behind the pair comes into earshot.   
“I’m sorry, sir.” Grantaire mumbles, turning his face to watch Enjolras step closer to the bed, though is disrupted with one finger pressing inside of him, making him moan softly. 

Enjolras presses a quick kiss to the top of Grantaire’s head, before returning to stand next to Combeferre. He watches his sub carefully, before turning his head to kiss Combeferre. “Hello.” He smiles, before returning to Grantaire’s side.   
“Because we’re feeling very generous today, we thought we’d let you choose how you’re going to be tied up with. Rope or handcuffs?” He asks, raking his hand through Grantaire’s hair, forcing his head up.   
Grantaire hesitates. The ropes would bite into his skin, just on the good side of pain. Whereas, the cuffs wouldn’t do anything, but would be easier to take off at the end. The fact Combeferre had just pushed another finger into him made this decision harder. “Ropes sir.” He says after gulping.   
“Good choice.” He smiles and grabs the rope from the side of the bed and taking both of R’s wrists in one hand, while Combeferre pressed another finger into him. Grantaire tilts his head back in response. He feels something hard and cold push into him, making a small whine escape his lips. He closes his eyes, determined not to move his hips. He can be a good boy sometimes when he really wants. As soon as the plug was inside of him, Enjolras moves so he could hold Grantaire down. 

“You ready?” Combeferre asks softly, pinching at the curve of Grantaire’s ass.  
“Yes, sir.” He says and tries to nod eagerly, but the hand in his hair made it hard for him. Combeferre chuckles before starting to smack Grantaire’s ass in a rhythm.   
By the end, Grantaire’s ass was red and on fire; the tears were flowing freely down his cheek.   
“Good boy,” Enjolras says loosening his grip, “Only a couple more the go, okay? I’m going to use the hairbrush.” He says calmly, changing positions with Combeferre and grabbing the hairbrush from the side.   
Combeferre runs a hand through his hair and directs Grantaire’s head to his lap. Grantaire presses a kiss to his crotch, not failing to notice the bulge growing there.   
Enjolras looks up to Combeferre and smirks, mouthing ‘good job’ to him. He brings the hairbrush down onto Grantaire’s ass without warning, loving the gasps that come of Grantaire. He keeps smacking hard, moving down to Grantaire’s thighs until they were turning purple. Dropping the hairbrush, he sits next to Grantaire, placing a hand on his back.   
Grantaire was sobbing freely now, his erection was long gone, but the safeword hadn’t crossed his mind. Feeling Combeferre’s arms around him, pulling him up, made him snap back into reality. “I’m sorry, sirs.” He mumbles, not sitting down fully until Combeferre sits him down properly, letting Enjolras hold onto his thighs. Wriggling softly, he whines and closes his eyes, feeling Enjolras’ hand on his dick.  
“Grantaire.” Combeferre says, pressing soft kisses to his cheek, “Come on, be a good boy.” He says, giving his sub the chance to calm down. Grantaire huffs, leaning back into Combeferre. “Do you want to continue?” He asks, making a mark on Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire nods and grinds his hips into Combeferre, grinning slightly.  
Enjolras smirks and stands up, picking Grantaire up from Combeferre’s lap and placing him back on the bed. He grabs both of his wrists and ties him to the headboard. He smiles and then ties his ankles to each side of the bed. Slowly, he kisses up Grantaire’s leg, before licking a stripe up his member. Grantaire bucks his hips, before stopping.   
Combeferre hums, watching his boyfriends. “Do you want to go first?” He asks Enjolras. Enjolras nods and climbs on the bed, pulling the plug out before slamming it back In, love to see how Grantaire reacts. He eventually pulls it out and slides in easily. He doesn’t move until Grantaire is trying to move his own hips, then pulls out and thrusts in again, setting the pace, He quickly spends himself in Grantaire’s hole before pulling out and sitting next to his boy.  
Grantaire was wiggling about, “Please, sir. Please touch me. I can’t- “he gets cut off by Enjolras’ lips crashing against his as Combeferre pushes into him quickly, not wanting to make Grantaire wait any longer than necessary. Grantaire moans and lets his head slam back onto the pillow. Combeferre quickly spends himself.   
“Has he been a good boy?” Enjolras looks up at Combeferre.  
“Yes, I have, please-“ Grantaire tries to chime in, but ends up with Enjolras’ hand over his mouth, silencing him.   
“We weren’t asking you and you know that.” Enjolras raises an eyebrow, before looking at Combeferre.   
“I suppose he’s learnt his lesson,” Combeferre says, quickly taking Grantaire in his hand, stroking him slowly; Enjolras keeps his hand over Grantaire’s mouth, to stop any protests from him. Grantaire whines but keeps silent. Eventually, he spends himself over Combeferre’s hand.   
“Good boy,” Combeferre murmurs, moving to untie the ropes, as Enjolras starts to praise Grantaire. Grantaire’s eyes flutter shut for a second until Combeferre places a soft hand on his cheek to get his attention. “Drink this for me.” He says as Enjolras pulls him into a sitting position. Combeferre holds the glass to his lips as Grantaire drinks slowly from it. He stops eventually, leaning back on to Enjolras.   
Enjolras grabs the washcloth and starts to wipe over Grantaire, murmuring in his ear. “Do you want balm on?” He asks and Grantaire nods weakly. Combeferre hands it to Enjolras, before pulling Grantaire into his arms, allowing Enjolras to place it on his ass. Enjolras stops and pulls the blankets over the three of them.   
Grantaire yawns tiredly and smiles softly, “Thank you, love you.” He says, before falling asleep.   
“We love you too,” Combeferre says, wrapping his arm around Grantaire and Enjolras.


End file.
